In recent years, flexible electronic devices have been under development. Organic electronic devices are expected as one type of electronic devices that realizes commercialization of flexible electronic devices.
Since an organic electronic device includes organic electronic elements, which are sensitive to moisture and oxygen, the performance thereof may deteriorate due to the influence of moisture and oxygen. Conventionally, organic electronic elements are placed on a glass substrate and covered by a sealing can with a desiccant sealed therein, for example, in order to reduce the influence of moisture and oxygen on the organic electronic elements. Since the glass substrate and the sealing can are not flexible, it is difficult to apply such an electronic device to a flexible electronic device.
Patent Document 1 discloses a resin substrate having a gas barrier property. The resin substrate of Patent Document 1 is obtained by forming a thin film of inorganic oxide having a good gas barrier property on a resin film. Patent Document 1 discloses an organic EL element, which is sealed by being formed on a resin substrate and covered by another resin substrate.